robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warhog
Not to be confused with Wharthog Warhog was a competitor in Series 4-6 of Robot Wars from Hull, East Yorkshire, which lost all three of its televised battles. Warhog's name is a pun on Warthog, the name given to a genus of wild pigs. Design Warhog was a full-body spinner, with a 30kg spinner that span at 500rpm, and had two blades. The whole body was made from mild steel plate and aluminium and the two home-designed gearboxes were from car parts with an actuator lifting one end of the robot to assist steering. In keeping with its name, the robot had a boar's face on top, and had an army camouflage-style paint job. The spinner was very powerful, even shattering the Arena wall upon coming into contact with it in Series 6, but lacked mobility, reliability and had a high ground clearance, shown repeatedly against S.M.I.D.S.Y. in Series 6. In Series 4, War Hog was powered by a 12 volt battery, had two Corsa starter motors and a Ford Granada Starter motor to power the weapon. It had a top speed of 12mphRobot Wars: The Official Robot Guide. For Series 5, Warhog was improved. With the weight limit being increased, Warhog's weight from 79.6kg in Series 4 to 100kg. Warhog now had 24 volt batteries, although the top speed was reduced to 8mphRobot Wars: The Official Magazine, Issue 4. The top section was changed, with a wedge being added to the back of it, with a flag sticking out. This allowed the team to tell which way Warhog was facing, as the Series 4 had identical faces on each side. A brodie helmet made from a wok was added, the paint scheme was changed from brown, yellow and green, to black, green and red with a brown face. A couple of lights were added to the snout on the front. Warhog returned to Series 6 more or less unchanged. The Team Warhog was entered by a team of work colleaguesSeries 4, Heat G from Hull in East Yorkshire. Mark Chalmers was the driver, Paul Stephenson operated the weapon, and Colin Hare was the team captain and team tacticianSeries 5, Heat E. Colin Hare was absent for Series 6, and he was replaced by David Marritt. In his absence, Paul Stephenson became team captain. Qualification Warhog attended the Series 4 qualifiers, and was drawn in a battle against Sharky. Both robots survived to the end of the battle, and Sharky was declared the winner following an audience decision. However, Warhog was selected for the main competition, unlike its victorious opponent. Robot History Series 4 War Hog faced a rather tough draw for its first battle, which was a melee against Darke Destroyer 2 and Dreadnaut XP-1, both of which were Heat Finalists in the previous war. War Hog started by standing still as Darke Destroyer 2 charged at Dreadnaut XP-1, getting its spinner up to speed. As Darke Destroyer 2 reversed away from Dreadnaut XP-1, War Hog moved across to Dreadnaut XP-1, knocking it back with its spinner. War Hog bounced off, and Dark Destroyer 2 rammed into it, stopping the spinner for a second. Dark Destroyer 2 pushed against the side of Dreadnaut XP-1, whilst War Hog waited, getting its spinner up to speed again. Dreadnaut XP-1 turned away from Darke Destroyer 2, and War Hog charged into the side of Dreadnaut XP-1, ripping parts off. Darke Destroyer 2 reversed into War Hog, trying to get under it with its wedge, but War Hog's spinner sent it spinning away. The impact threw War Hog into Dreadnaut XP-1, knocking it aside as well. However, after this impact, War Hog stopped moving. Dreadnaut XP-1 drove into it, and War Hog went flying towards the arena wall, while Dreadnaut XP-1's forks were almost ripped off. Dreadnaut XP-1 and Darke Destroyer 2 continued battling, but War Hog had become immobilised. The House Robots cautiously approached the spinning robot, with Sir Killalot moving War Hog away from the wall by pushing the top section with his claw. Sir Killalot then drove into War Hog, stopping it from spinning. Dead Metal grabbed War Hog, cutting into it with his saw and pushing it onto the flame pit. After War Hog caught fire, Dead Metal pushed it to the floor flipper, cutting into it as he did so. Shunt helped position War Hog on the flipper, but then Darke Destroyer 2 rammed into War Hog, pushing it off the flipper and into the top arena wall. Sir Killalot then picked up Dreadnaut XP-1 and span it around, causing its shell to fall off. Regardless, War Hog was eliminated as it was immobile first. War Hog was very nearly reinstated into the competition due to the amount of damage caused to Dreadnaut XP-1, both by itself and Sir Killalot. However, Dreadnaut XP-1 was repaired in time. Series 5 In Heat E of Series 5, Warhog was drawn against Napalm 2, former Semi-Finalists and Heat Finalists. Both robots started slowly, with Napalm 2 driving at Warhog, but Warhog moved away down the arena. Warhog paused as Napalm 2 turned after it, then drove into it. Napalm 2 only managed to push Warhog back a little, then Warhog reversed. Warhog tried driving into Napalm, but failed to do any damage or push its opponent back. Napalm 2 turned around to try and use its axes, but Warhog reversed away. The two robots drove into each other, with Napalm 2 reversing into Warhog, and pushing it into the flywheel of Matilda. This did some damage to Warhog, but only superficial. Warhog found its escape blocked, first by Matilda as it tried reversing, then by Napalm 2 as it tried driving out of the CPZ. As Napalm 2 blocked Warhog, Matilda got behind Warhog and reversed into it with her flywheel. This only hit the drum and did no major damage, and the push helped Warhog get beyond Napalm 2 and escape the CPZ. Warhog drove into the arena centre, but then slowed, and it appeared that the team were having control problems. Napalm 2 reversed into Warhog and pushed it towards the wall. Warhog tried getting away, but drove into the arena wall. Warhog then drove into Napalm 2, which pinned it against the wall. As Warhog was just outside the CPZ, Matilda reversed out of her CPZ and hit Warhog with her flywheel, but only managed a glancing blow on the helmet. Napalm 2 appeared to have stopped whilst pinning Warhog, and Refbot pushed the two robots apart. Napalm 2 slowly moved towards the wall, but Warhog did not move. Refbot pushed Warhog away from the wall, and it drove into Napalm 2, but Refbot pushed it over the flame pit and into the centre of the arena. Napalm 2 had also stopped, and Refbot tried pushing it away from the wall. Warhog drove towards Napalm 2, but missed its charge and drove onto the flame pit, where it became stuck and caught fire. Time ran out, and the battle went to a Judges' decision. As both robots became immobilised simultaneously at the end, the Judges made their decision based on the battle up to that point; on aggression, they ruled Napalm 2 the winner. Having seen Warhog's spinner working before the battle, David Crosby stated afterwards that he did not expect Napalm 2 to win, with the team relying on their strategy to ram Warhog into the walls and prevent its spinner from reaching its top speed. It was revealed during the post-battle interview that Warhog's rim was not spinning due to the weapon not being plugged in before the battle. Series 6 In the first round melee of Series 6, an unchanged Warhog was up against S.M.I.D.S.Y., St. Agro, and Comengetorix. Warhog started by standing still, letting its spinner get up to speed. Comengetorix got under S.M.I.D.S.Y., while St. Agro got underneath Warhog, although neither robot was able to flip its target. St. Agro pinned Warhog against the wall, then turned away after Comengetorix was pushed into it by S.M.I.D.S.Y. Warhog moved away slowly, and began spinning, but St Agro was close behind it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. bumped into Warhog whilst charging into Comengetorix, which pushed it into St. Agro. However, St. Agro couldn't get its flipper under Warhog, and Warhog moved away up the arena. Again, St. Agro was close behind, and managed to get underneath the disc as Warhog drove into Refbot, but Warhog drove off the flipper before it could fire. St. Agro left Warhog, and it stayed still, getting its disc up to speed, but then Comengetorix, pushed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into Warhog, resulting in Warhog being pushed into the arena wall and smashing it. Comengetorix reversed into Warhog, and Warhog bounced into the middle arena entry gate. Warhog drove at Comengetorix, but merely bounced off. Comengetorix pinned Warhog against the wall, but then S.M.I.D.S.Y. came in, and Comengetorix left Warhog. S.M.I.D.S.Y. nudged Warhog towards Shunt, and as Warhog tried to get away, it drove straight into Shunt, who axed it, piercing the helmet. S.M.I.D.S.Y. pinned Warhog against Shunt's scoop, and Shunt used his scoop and axe together to lift Warhog up, allowing S.M.I.D.S.Y. to drive under Warhog, so that when Shunt released Warhog, it fell onto the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y., allowing S.M.I.D.S.Y. to carry Warhog. S.M.I.D.S.Y. took Warhog down the arena, and although Warhog slid off the top, it was still hanging off the rear, so S.M.I.D.S.Y. managed to ram it against the arena wall, before driving off, Warhog falling off as it did. Warhog drove into an empty CPZ, but as Shunt came towards it to attack, S.M.I.D.S.Y. reversed into Warhog, intending to use its rear disc on Warhog. This proved a mistake, as Shunt axed it instead, pushing it out of the CPZ. Warhog hit S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s side, but did no damage as the disc wasn't spinning fast enough. Warhog reversed after Comengetorix, driving dangerously close to the edge of the pit, but Growler pushed Warhog back, as it was attacking Comengetorix. Comengetorix reversed away from Growler, nearly falling into the pit as it reversed across the edge. Immediately after this, Warhog drove across the edge of the pit, and then S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed St. Agro down. Warhog drove into the arena centre, but S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed it up the arena, straight into Shunt, who axed the helmet again and pinned Warhog down. Shunt moved Warhog around, until S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed Comengetorix into Warhog. Comengetorix tried to axe Warhog, but caused no damage, and Shunt let go of Warhog, and tried to axe Comengetorix, allowing Warhog to get away. However, S.M.I.D.S.Y. got under it again and pushed it down the arena, then pinned it against the wall in a CPZ. Warhog almost got off S.M.I.D.S.Y. as its opponent rammed it on the wall, but was stuck on the lifter. S.M.I.D.S.Y. tried to lift Warhog onto its top, when suddenly Growler charged at Warhog, which knocked it on top of S.M.I.D.S.Y., from where it would not recover. Carrying Warhog around the arena, S.M.I.D.S.Y. dropped it into the pit, almost driving in itself as it did so. Warhog was eliminated along with St. Agro, meaning it fell in the first round for a third and final year. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Series History Tazzz.jpg|The Series 4 version of Warhog painted brown and called Tazzz WarhogTeamS4.jpg|The team in Series 4 WarhogInsidesS4.jpg|The insides of Warhog in Series 4 WarhogTeamS6.jpg|The team in Series 6 WarhogMascot.jpg|Warhog's mascot from Series 6 Trivia *Warhog was originally painted brown and named Tazzz, after the cartoon character Taz the Tasmanian Devil. *In Series 4, Stuart McDonald introduced War Hog as "The War Hog". *All of the robots that defeated Warhog lost their next battle and only one of them returned for another series. *Comengetorix was the only one of Warhog's opponents that never reached a heat final. *Mr. Psycho and Sergeant Bash were the only House Robots not to appear in a battle with Warhog. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots from the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots to damage the Arena Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with Mascots